raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Jed Neslenhach
Jed Neslenhach was the Lord Protector of Ricci during and after the Riccian War, until Ricci's recapture by Marlin II of Daravia. He tried to implement an authoritarian system, and was effective in the early portion of his reign. Early life Jed Neslenhach was born in 1 BT, while Ricci was under Daravian control. He was from a military family, so from a young age Jed was trained with weapons, and he was sent into the Daravian army in 15 DR, as soon as he was eligible. Military career Jed was sent to the eastern front, and combat with Robaria, immediately after his enlistment. Jed managed to win several small battles, despite the Robarial technological superiority, and even managed to secure a handful of bone longbows for his squadron. In the subsequent years, Jed was rewarded with several promotions, and at his peak reached the rank of Lieutenant Captain. During the 20s, Jed began to get involved with Riccian nationalist groups, leading him to eventually declare Ricci's independence from Daravia in 29. Riccian War Surmising that, in the wake of the Sunicar Uprising, Daravia would not want to enter another lengthy war, Jed declared independence in Hortisaft 29. However, Marlin I of Daravia declared war after a few months to try to recapture the territory, and the opportunistic Dorian king Edric I joined the fray in the beginning of 30. The Riccians had mixed opinions about Daravia, so Jed's faction was slow to gain support, and in the early years of war Marlin made a number of major victories. Growing disheartened, Jed pulled back the bulk of his forces to merely defend Eronton from Daravian capture, and holed up there until Marlin I's death during the Storming of Eronton changed the landscape of the war. Newly invigorated, Jed pushed to the south and waged an offensive, if moderately ineffectual, war. Ultimately, Jed and Edric decided to partition Ricci between them, and so in 34 DR Jed became the Lord Protector of a newly-independent Riccian state. Protectorate Jed turned to intellectualism once he was secure in his power, and pored over books of the later Anjeron monarchs in an attempt to learn from their mistakes and form a strong state. However, his efforts were somewhat stymied by Ricci's being landlocked and trapped between two massive empires. Jed sought to implement a system in which he held considerable personal power, in order to minimize dissent within his nation, and to grant some level of rights to the commoners. Ricci became close partners with Hiesing during this period, and the two worked together to maintain independence and solvency in a land dominated by Dorio and Daravia. However, their agreement fell apart during the Hiesing Succession Crisis and the subsequent Daravian conquest of the last Sunicar state. With its economy faltering, Ricci was ripe for the taking, and so Marlin II invaded it in 55. Jed put up his defenses, as always, but the Daravian army was confident from its recent conquest of Hiesing and made several key victories. Again Jed tried falling back to Eronton and holding a final defense, but but without Hiesinal support the siege went poorly for Ricci, and in 57 the nation formally passed over to Daravia. Jed himself was imprisoned in Castleton, where he stayed for two years before his death. Personal life Jed married Arona Baarth, a member of another small military family, in 23 DR. Jed was not very fertile, though, and he only managed to have one child, who was born in 28. Jed worked to set a good example for his son, Steppen, and sure enough Steppen followed in Jed's footsteps. Category:Riccians Category:Military Leaders